


Let's go to the movies.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Enid win's tickets to the new chip damage movie for KO, but the boxmore bots steal their tickets.





	Let's go to the movies.

Today Enid was resting in her usual spot at the cash register listening to a radio Mr.gar let her bring from home so her job could be a little more bearable, when KO came into the bodega looking a little depressed about something, so like a good friend would, Enid went over to talk to him. Hey cute stuff why the sad face, well I wanted to go see the new chip damage movie but my mommy and Mr.gar both have the flu and it's tonight, and I was really looking forward to go seeing it, well me and rad could take you to see it, right rad she said grabbing him as he walked by, what, he said confused at what was going on, we're gonna take KO to see the new chip damage movie tonight, sure why not, he said flexing.

I'll look up the tickets and see how much they are, Enid said pulling her phone out, but soon after she did, she was met with disappointment as there were no tickets left in the entire theater every one of them was sold out. Um, sorry guys it looks like the chip damage movie is sold out, Aww what, rad said angered by the news, Aww man I was really wanting to see it tonight Because everyone who does gets a limited edition chip damage movie hat and pow card. Sorry brush head, but hey there's always tomorrow night right, yeah I guess so, KO said walking away in disappointment, but so was Enid, it hurt her feelings to see happy go Lucky KO so sad about something. A little later Enid was still laying in her favorite spot at the cash register nodding in and out and barely listening to some boring talk show on her radio, when all of a sudden she overheard them talking about the new chip damage movie that was premiering tonight. listen up out there listener's as you probably already know, tickets to the premier of the new chip damage movie tonight are sold out, but we have exactly 3 VIP seats left for you to win, but you've got to be the ninth caller in order to win them, call in now. Enid was not really surprised by the announcement though, nobody ever wins these things she thought to herself, but I should still give it a shot for KO, so she pulled out her phone and looked up the number for the radio station and dialed them up, she still thought there was no way she was going to win, until she heard the DJ say hello, she couldn't believe it until the DJ said hello again, oh, uh, hey, Enid said still surprised by being caller nine. Congratulations ms, your caller number nine and that means that you just one three VIP tickets to see the new chip damage movie tonight, WOW awesome, Enid yelled, that's right now give us your name and you can come pick them up at the station, okay my names Enid, okay Enid well we'll be waiting for you to come and get your prize and again congratulations we're sure your gonna have fun tonight, as Enid hung up the phone, she yelled for her friends to come hear the exiting news, do you need something enid, KO said in a sad tone, yeah this better be good I was about to beat my high score at duck stack, rad said with a mean look on his face. Guess who just won 3 VIP tickets to see the new chip damage movie tonight, she said holding the tickets high into the air, what you did Enid!!!, KO said in disbelief, but it was sold out how'd you pull it off, rad asked. I was listening to this talk show on the radio, and they were giving away VIP tickets to whoever could be caller nine, and as usual I was so cool I won, wow Enid I can't believe it your so amazing, KO said hugging her almost to death. I know, I know, brush head no need to remind me, Enid said soaking up all of little ko's love, well what are we waiting for then, let's go get those tickets rad said pulling his van keys out of his pocket, yeah!!!, enid and ko yelled out as they left mr.gar a note and headed for rad's van. but meanwhile over at boxmore Raymond slammed the phone down and started yelling incoherent words, until his sister Shannon finally entered the room to see what was going on. What are you freaking out about in here, I was trying to win us a set of tickets to go see the new chip damage movie tonight but that bodega nave got caller nine before I could, and I was caller 8 I was so close, he said beginning to kick holes in the walls. What but I was really wanting to go see that movie, Shannon said with an angry look on her face, yeah so was i, Ernesto said walking into the room holding a stack of papers, I AM Jethro, Jethro added, ugh, I'm so angry I don't even know what to do with myself, Raymond said beginning to pace around the room, those were my tickets, mine. Hey you know what we should do, Shannon said with a devious smile on her face, we should go over there and steal those tickets and go see that movie, hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea, Ernesto added, I AM JETHRO, Jethro, said rolling around the room, okay then if everyone is in agreement then let's go smash those Lakewood loser's and steal their tickets, YEAH!!!, they all yelled out rushing to the door, but before they could even leave the room, a slim tall figure blocked their path, where do y'all think y'all are going, y'all ain't tryin to skip out on working are you, no sir lord cowboy Darrell, we were wanting to go see this movie, Shannon said in a low voice, yeah but those Lakewood lamos got the last of the tickets before we could, Raymond added, yeah and we were going to go over there and take them for ourselves, Ernesto said finishing their sentence, I AM JETHRO, Jethro added. Hmm, carry on then, after all daddy would've wanted you to give those losers a hard time, lord cowboy Darrell said walking back into his office and shutting the door. Now let's go, the bot's said loading themselves into their boxes and shooting over to the bodega. As they crashed down, the usual thing happened, people started scurrying around and hiding, but this time there were no heroes flying out of the bodega to meet and battle the bot's, instead they were just standing there not doing anything, where are they, Raymond said surprised by them not being there ready to defend the bodega like they usually are, maybe they went to get the tickets, Shannon said yeah that would probably explain why their not here fighting us, Ernesto added, I AM JETHRO, well we're not really here to destroy the plaza we're here to get those tickets, so I guess we can just wait for them to get back, Raymond said shrugging his shoulders, yeah I guess so, Shannon said as they all stood still like statue's while they waited for the heroes to return. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Rad's van finally pulled back into the parking lot of the bodega, and when the heroes got out of the van, they began to parade around their awesome VIP diamond encrusted tickets that Enid had won for them. Hey there Lakewood losers, Shannon said, we are here to take those tickets off your hands, Raymond, said pointing at them, what, what do you want with our tickets, rad said putting them in his back pocket, oh I'll tell you what I want them for, Raymond said with an angry look on his face, I was supposed to win those tickets, me, I was listening to the same radio station you were, and whenever I called in I got caller 8, but you, you little pink haired brat, you got caller number nine and won them before I could, so we're gonna take them from you and go see that movie, Raymond said clearly infuriated by them Enid winning them. Wait so what your saying is I beat your sorry cone nose but, she said as all three of the heroes began to laugh uncontrollably, but during their gloating they did not notice little Jethro sneak up behind them and swipe the tickets out of Rad's pocket and roll back over to his evil siblings with them. I AM JETHRO, holy cob Jethro's got the tickets, Shannon said taking them from him, alright let's get to the theater the movies about to start, Raymond said as they began to fly away to into the direction of the theater, the entire time rad and KO didn't stop laughing, but Enid soon realized what had happened, rad you clod!!!, you let Jethro steal the tickets, what I swear, I didn't see him, rad said trying to defend himself, ugh, it doesn't matter their going to the theater, let's beat them there and get our stinking tickets back, Enid said as the heroes once again raced towards Rad's van, to give chase to the boxmore bots. They raced through ever avenue, through every traffic light, driving so fayste that they could hardly lift their heads off the seat anymore. Until finally they arrived at the theater, where the boxmore bots were next in line to get into the movie, so they jumped out of the van and blocked the boxmore bots from entering the theater, not so fast you buckets of bolts!!!, Enid yelled, give us back our tickets!!!, no way you bodega losers, the only way you could get these tickets back, is if you pry them from our, destroyed hands, Raymond said clenching his fist, that can be arranged, rad said clenching his as well. So the battle for the tickets began, right there outside of the movie theater, Shannon pounced at Enid with her hammer fist, while Raymond and rad locked up, while KO easily punched right through Jethro and began to battle Ernesto. There were parts and bolts flying everywhere, Shannon attempted to crush Enid, but was much to slow for the beautiful winja, and didn't see her sneak behind her and literally kick her head off, thus ending her, while rad slammed Raymond to the ground and then use his finger beam to crush him to little pieces, before taking their tickets back of course. But just when they thought they had won once again, Ernesto began to roll at them full force, but rad ultimately stopped him in his track's with his finger beam, allowing KO to give him a much deserved power fist, which instantly destroyed him, our heroes had one the day once again. Finally they grabbed their tickets, went and slammed them down at the window and went and enjoyed the new chip damage movie in VIP seats. As they entered the theater the worker kindly showed them to their VIP seats, whenever they saw them tears filled their eyes as to how beautiful they were, a built in massager, a pair of nice headphones, and of course their limited edition chip damage movie hat and pow cards. Yep it was truly awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your comments, I wanna know if I'm good or not.


End file.
